Spikeballs
The Spikeballs appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. The Spikeballs are both the elite foot soldiers in Power Rangers Dino Charge and the prison guards and safety enforcers who vigil the cell blocks of Sledge's Ship. In Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, they are allocated under the leadership of Heckyl and Snide to serve as their own infantry beside the Vivix and are a staple source of resource under the outlaws. They served briefly Lord Arcanon then they return on Sledge's command at his return. They were all destroyed when Sledge's Ship was leading toward the Sun in "End of Extinction". The first appearance of one of the Spikeballs is seen as Poisandra and Sledge traverse the corridors of Cell Block 5 within the ship's prison lot and discuss about the latter's hobbies and the former's will of marriage. They are sent into deep space, along with the rest of Sledge's Crew, when Keeper blows up the ship from the inside, save for Fury, who was ejected from it on an escape pod moments before. Shortly after Sledge returns to Earth, after Iceage is destroyed, a Spikeball was then seen taunting the captured outlaws to be silent or they would not be fed at that night, prompting Scrapper to try and escape, only for it to be seized by the bounty hunter and used on his second attack against the Dino Charge Rangers, but ultimately to no avail, as his minion is destroyed by his enemies. Two more Spikeballs were seen guarding the cells while Sledge and Poisandra were talking to each other about coming up with a plan, clearly enamored with one another. Poisandra subsequently chooses Duplicon and has him execute her first authorized mission by Sledge by cloning four of the five Dino Charge Rangers and tricking Tyler into giving them their E-Tracer. Though aided by Wrench and Curio, Poisandra is unable to stop Fury from taking it, shortly before Chase destroys it to prevent further use. However, Fury takes the Ptera Charger and takes it with him to control the Ptera Zord. Two Spikeballs descended onto Earth for the first time against the Dino Charge Rangers in order to aid Fury in battle, the first time they are called by their actual names, but fail to overpower their enemies and are forced to leave Earth alongside Fury after he is weakened by the golden energy within him struggling to free itself. Some time after Sledge re-accepts Fury back into his ranks, previously banished temporarily due to Wrench's analysis conclusions of the apparent uselessness of the Ptera Charger and Poisandra's accusations, the Ptera Charge Megazord runs out of energy and is forced to retreat. Sledge chastises Fury for it and, after managing to recharge less than half of it, an army is sent down to Earth to retrieve the Gold Energem, at the time just taken by Prince Phillip III, with two Spikeballs among the soldiers. During the ensuing battle, the Gold Energem renews its bond with Ivan, who is then properly introduced as the Gold Dino Charge Ranger, overwhelming the villains and forcing them to back off, as well as the Spikeballs being destroyed by the Ptera Charge Megazord. Two of them then hold Fury down as Bones is ordered by Sledge to have his courage removed, much to the laughter of Curio and Poisandra. The outlaw is then sent with the happy-go-lucky duo to deal with the Dino Charge Rangers by doing the same to them, as they are distracted and puzzled as to how convince Ivan to join them as he tries to assemble his own band of knights, but Shelby and Ivan manage to overcome him together and free Chase, Tyler, Koda and Riley from his spell. Bones is then enlarged and defeated by the combined power of the Megazords, with Ivan officially joining them. When the Spikeballs attempt to forcibly extract Gold Digger from his cell, the outlaw tricks one of them into choosing heads or tails to try their luck by flipping them one of his gold coins and upon snatching it, the coin explodes, destroying the Spikeball. The other one then conducts Gold Digger off the ship after Sledge tells him to stop wasting perfectly good guards and save his tricks for the Rangers in case he does not want to become part of Poisandra's jewelry, to which he immediately complies. Despite being assisted by Poisandra, Wrench and Curio, Gold Digger is unable to defend himself against Chase's new weapon, the Armor X, and is eventually fell by the Dino Charge Rangers after Ivan, Shelby and Tyler are freed from his prison. As punishment for the failure, Wrench is threatened with solitary confinement due to letting three Energems slip by, though only for the dark humor of the evil couple, as Sledge and Poisandra share an evil laughter together. Two Spikeballs attempt to secure Duplicon in a cell, per Sledge's orders, after he is revived by Wrench. However, he and Memorella, a fellow outlaw who read Sledge's mind, convince the bounty hunter to change his mind about tossing them both into deep freeze by formulating a plan to get the Energems conjointly. However, Duplicon is punished when he abandoned his duties along with Curio, leaving Memorella to be defeated by the Dino Charge Rangers through the use of the Dino Cupid Charger, whose second use comically causes Chase to fall in love with himself. Another Spikeball is seen doing his duties and watching as Fury is punished for his past failures by doing menial labor within the ship. However, after saving Poisandra from a tentacled monster, Sledge is impressed enough with his loyalty to give him another chance, to which Fury hands Poisandra the broom to mop the floor. One of them is then seen once more after Fury enlists Wrench's aid to reprogram G-BO, prince Phillip III's creation and personal aide, bending it to his will. During the battle, the Graphite Energem bonds with the royal and makes him a Ranger. The Spikeball is then disposed of, along with the other foot soldiers, by the now seven Rangers, as his Pachy Zord clashes with two Vivizords and he finishes off his own machine. Furious, Sledge tells Fury there is now one more Ranger for them to deal with and that his patience will run out, just as his nine lives. Shortly after Wish Star escapes, Heckyl is released from his solitary confinement, the two Spikeballs and two Vivix that guarded him are instantly destroyed. Two others are then summoned to once again safeguard the ship and aid Fury and Wrench to secure the prisoners when Heckyl blasts the cages and opens them, a measure to force Sledge into a partnership to rule the universe together if he retrieves the Purple Energem. However, since Fury is the one who manages to complete the mission, the deal is cancelled and Sledge blasts Heckyl back into the ship. Defeated, but not done, Heckyl swears revenge as the Rangers plot to take back the stolen Energem and destroy Sledge once and for all. A Spikeball is among the minions Poisandra, Wrench and Curio bring with them after stealing Santa Claus' computer. They look through the first two villains, who are determined naughty, and then through six of the Dino Charge Rangers, but to fail to acquire the location of their base in the nick of time. The Spikeball is then left on Earth as the generals retreat and easily destroyed in a single shot before being enlarged and standing up to their power until both Megazords team up and easily crush it. After Sledge convinces Poisandra to give him more time to fetch the Energems, as she is about to depart with Curio, the Spikeballs then accompany Sledge and Fury to Earth before being sent back to the ship, ordered to make the recently captured and captive Keeper suffer. Though planning to steal all seven other Energems, he only manages to take the Red Energem before the Rangers retreat. In response, Greenzilla is set loose on Earth and returns to base, asking Wrench to modify the Magna Beam into a laser cannon. Sneaking into one of Sledge's transport pods, Kendall rescues Keeper and holds her own against two Spikeballs, to which the Purple Energem responds by bonding to her. After Tylergets his Energem back and causes the ship to crash, the now eight energized Rangers combine into the strongest Megazord formation yet and destroy Greenzilla. As the Rangers separate, Snide emerges from the ship's wrecked innards, ready for his own evil tenet. Beside the Vivix, the Spikeballs then stage an assault under Singe's command against the Rangers. They taunt and initially fare well against the heroes, having only Phillip, Kendall and James to deal with, until Tyler returns to the battlefield, having mended his cracked Red Energem, and activates his T-Rex Super Charge Mode, which vanquishes them all in three strikes before the fourth and fifth shots force Singe to retreat due to the damage caused by the attacks, and the destruction of the Zotak rings through the disruption of his controller, as the other Rangers destroy Hunter. The Spikeballs personality is similar to the monster Slammer, they are ruthless beings that will imprison monsters in jail cells, but they are highly loyal to master Sledge. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''The Spikeballs possess more strength then the Vivix, making them the strongest foot soldier in Power Rangers Dino Charge and Super Dino Charge. * '''Durability and Armor: '''The Spikeballs also possess more considerable armor and durability, allowing them to hold their own in battle. Arsenals * '''Batons: The Spikeballs wield their batons as means for both attack and defense. ** Three-Way Fireballs: '''From their batons, they can fire blue three-way fireballs. ** '''Energy Lasers: The Spikeballs can also fire purple energy lasers from their Batons as well. See Also * Cambrima Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Campbell Cooley Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe